


Shadow of a friend

by WolfKomoki



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Abandoned Work - Unfinished and Discontinued, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Gen, Thinker Barry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-18
Updated: 2018-04-18
Packaged: 2019-04-24 18:39:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,026
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14361300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WolfKomoki/pseuds/WolfKomoki
Summary: After getting captured by Devoe, Devoe takes over Barry's body. He'd finally accomplished his goal: to put the fastest mind in the fastest body. If that wasn't bad enough, Devoe frames Iris for murder and Iris goes to prison for it. Now not only do they have to find a way to save Barry, but now they have to prove Iris's innocence.





	Shadow of a friend

**Author's Note:**

> The Flash is owned by The CW.

         He’s walking with Iris, talking about toasters when he’s hit by a blue blast, and sent flying. He lies there in pain until he sees Devoe going after Iris. He runs, the distance zipping by as he gets Iris to safety. Suddenly he’s running after Devoe until Devoe shocks his neck and knocks him out. Iris screams as Devoe takes Barry away. When Devoe gets to his lair, he puts Barry in a pocket dimension, waiting for the speedster to wake up. It was several hours later before Barry wakes up to see the color blue everywhere. Barry has never seen so much blue in his life. Slowly, he gets up, and that’s when he stares in confusion.

        

“Hello?” He calls, slowly walking towards the other side of the room. He hisses in pain when he’s hit by a forcefield.

        

“ _The hell_? Where the hell am I?” He asks. He turns around when he sees Devoe come toward him.

        

“Hello Mr. Allen.” Devoe greets. Barry scoffs.

        

“ _Wow_ , what an entrance.” He says sarcastically.

        

“So, _where are we_? This is your sanctuary?” He asks.

        

“What gave that away?” Devoe wonders.

        

“Devoe if you _wanted_ to kill me, you could’ve just electrocuted me in the street. So, I’m here for a reason.” Barry realizes.

        

“Yes, Mr. Allen.” Devoe answers. Barry’s eyes widened as wires come out of Devoe’s chair and wraps around his head. Soon the clamps around the wires attach themselves to Barry’s head, and the device transferred Devoe’s consciousness into Barry’s body. Clifford’s body falls limp after that, and that’s when he detaches the device from his head, and he runs to Barry’s loft, putting up the cowl as he places his body in the living room. After that, he grabs the knife they’d received, and stabs his body, placing it on the floor as he activates the security alarm, running back to his own home. When he gets there, he calls the police and reports a murder at Barry’s loft.

        

Joe, Caitlin, Cisco, Harry, and Dominic were at a Christmas party trying to enjoy themselves despite Barry and Iris not being there. Iris had just gotten home when she sees blood on the floor. Frowning, she follows the trail until she sees Clifford Devoe on the floor with a knife wound in his chest.

        

“ _Oh my God_!” Iris shouts as she runs over to the knife. She puts her hands on the knife and tries to stabilize the wound. Before she knew it, the police were pounding at the door.

        

“West-Allen! CCPD! Open up!” David Singh’s voice calls from the other side of the door. Iris lets go of the knife, freezing in shock.

        

“ _Open up in there_!” David shouts. When Iris didn’t open the door, they kicked the door in.

        

“Keep your hands where I can _see them_ Iris!” David demands. Iris holds her hands above her head. She’s shaking like a leaf.

        

“Iris West-Allen, you’re under arrest for the murder of Clifford Devoe. You have the right to remain silent. Anything you say can and will be used against you in a court of law. You have the right to an attorney. If you cannot afford an attorney, one will be provided for you. Do you understand the rights I have just read to you? With these rights in mind, do you wish to speak to me?” David says as he places the handcuffs around her wrists.

        

“I swear to God I didn’t do this! _I’m innocent_!” Iris shouts as they put her in the back of the cruiser. At the Christmas party, Joe receives a call from Barry, and that’s when he steps out into the hall.

 

“ _Barry, thank God_! Where are you? _Are you alright?_ ” He asks.

 

“You really should’ve listened to your son. See Detective West, your son tried to warn you about me, but _you didn’t listen_. It’s a shame you didn’t listen until it was too late.” Devoe speaks in Barry’s body. He had achieved the ultimate goal: the fast mind in the fastest body.

 

“Devoe.” Joe growls. He recognized that twisted way of speaking.

 

“What the _hell_ did you do?” Joe demands.

 

“I merely left something in your son’s loft.” Devoe smirks.

 

“It’s a re-gift as it were.” He adds.

 

“I… no longer have use for it.” He explains.

        

“Devoe _I swear to God_ , if you don’t let go of Barry—” Joe threatens. Devoe scoffs.

        

“You’ll _what_? Shoot me? You can’t hurt _me_ without hurting _him_. _Face it_ detective, your son is gone.” Devoe laughs. Joe felt sick hearing his words coming from Barry’s voice.

        

“Whatever it is you’re planning, just know that we’ll find a way to get Barry back.” Joe warns. Devoe snorts.

        

“I highly doubt that, but you can try.” He laughs as he hangs up the phone. Joe sighs and returns to the party.

        

“Caitlin, Cisco, Harry, we need to talk at Star Labs, _now_.” He says as they all go down to Star Labs. When they get there, they receive a text from Wally. _Guys turn on the news like right now._

Frowning, Caitlin turns it to the news channel to see words splattered across the screen. _Wife of the CSI that harassed Clifford Devoe kills Clifford Devoe in cold blood in order to protect husband._

 

“What the _hell_?” Caitlin asks.

        

“They really think that Iris would _do something_ like that?” Cisco asks indreduously.

        

“There’s no way. Iris knows better than that.” Joe insists.

        

“Where the hell is Allen? He should _be here_ for this.” Harry asks. Joe frowns.

        

“That’s what I’m here to tell you. Devoe stole Barry’s body.” He says.

        

“Wait, _what_?” Cisco asks.

        

“I don’t know how, but Devoe is in Barry’s body. He called me during the party and he was speaking with Barry’s voice.” Joe informs.

        

“We _have_ to get him back!” Cisco pleads.

        

“I agree, but how? How can we get him back? It sounds like Devoe took over his mind.” Harry asks.

        

“I don’t know, but we have to do _something_!” Cisco shouts.

        

“Ramon! We’re going to help him, but _you need_ to relax.” Harry sighs.

 

“Wait, you mean he body snatched him?” Ralph asks.

 

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Does Devoe taking over Barry's body count as a character death?


End file.
